All, but one so to say
by bewaretheundead91
Summary: Sam is a new student, in a new school, catching the eye of many people, except one so to say, a girl that goes by the name of Juliet.  I am terrible at writing summaries  Sam/OC possibly with a mix of Quinn. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you saying?" A girl asked looking at a large painting resting against the creamed color walls of the art room. Her eyes began to shift from the painting, searching for flaws and back toward the culprit making said flaws known. Inhaling deeply her back went stiff and tense awaiting for and answer.

"I'm saying it's mediocre from the color choices to the subject matter, It's not you at all." The boy, the culprit, explained standing behind the artist, the girl. He sighed then spoke again. "I mean it's a landscape for crying out loud Juliet!"

"I was trying to go for something more subtle." The artist, Juliet, explained trying to defend herself.

"Subtle is not you!" The boy walked up toward the painting and began pointing to specific areas in the work. "I mean trees for crying out loud, trees and a waterfall. I say burn it!"

"Are you really going to get this rude Justin?" Juliet asked walking to her piece she snatched it up resisting the urge to chuck it at her critic. "It's just a painting and I was trying something different."

"Something different in a bad, extremely dull way. It's just my opinion, one against any other opinion that can be made."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Walking to the door Juliet grasped the handle. "Well I have to head to play rehearsal, see you later?"

"Like always, at the cafe?"

"Yep at the cafe, don't forget to get stacy."

Juliet, walking quickly out the door made her way toward the theater. She passed many rooms, walls with multiple posters and advertisements about clubs and events that will be going on in the school. As her pace quicken the painting that barely kept still in her arms fell. With a grunt she bent over and picked it up then began to rush toward the theatre room again. Once she came to face the doors of the theater room she reached up and grasped the handle of the door. Just when she began to pull on the handle, the large navy blue door swung right open and the person that produced the action stepped forward bumping into Juliet sending her to the ground harshly onto her backside.

Juliet collecting her thoughts on just what had happened moved up into a sitting position and placed a hand upon her forehead.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A deep male voice apologized. "These guns must have more power in them than I remember."

Placing her hand on the floor steading herself, Juliet looked up to see a boy in a long sleeve blue thermal top and jeans bending down toward her. Once he was eye level with her his full lip mouth curved into a smile, a small laugh escaped the smile and his blond hair moved in front of his blue eyes.

"Need help getting up?" He asked carefully extending out a hand, his cheerful smile began to weaken.

"No." The Juliet began. "I'm capable of getting up on my own."

"Feminist?" The boy asked watching the girl stand up off the tile floor.

"Perhaps." The girl answered squinting her eyes toward the blonde stranger. Juliet began to glance around the area for her things. One of her bags was to the left of her with it's contents still intact and the other was missing. "Do you seen a brown leather satchel around here?"

"This one?" The boy handed the bag over to Juliet with a smile creeping up on her lips again.

"Ugh thanks." Grabbing her bag she shifted her eyes down trying to look away from his mouth. His mouth was a grand size, bigger than what she was used to seeing around school or around ever.

"Well I'm sorry again." He managed to say.

"Yeah no problem, just forget about it." She placed the bag on her shoulder and began to walk toward the door once again, but this time more slowly. The door shot open once again. This time Juliet was pulled out of the way.

"You must have bad luck with doors." the stranger assumed.

Juliet shook off his comment ignoring it.

Out of the large door walked a couple, a girl with brunette hair and bangs attached to the hip of a slightly more taller male.

"Juliet." Rachel spoke lifting a left brow.

"Rachel." Juliet forced. "Finn."

The boy, Finn, nodded his head toward Juliet with a warm smile.

"Oh hey Sam!" Rachel greeted squeezing Finn's arm. "Please tell me you will be joining Glee club."

"ugh." He began.

Rachel dug her elbow into Finns arm. "Finn tell him to join!"

"Please Sam join." Finn's mouth went into a goofy expression.

"Glee club." A laugh slipped from Juliet's mouth. "Of course. I would imagine a guy like you with a mouth that big would want to join such a club."

"Ugh what?" Sam place hand on top of his head and began ruffling up his hair in reaction, trying to cover up an awkward feeling.

"Never mind." Juliet stated.

"Are you in Glee club?" he asked shyly.

"That is really funny, but no." Juliet laughed again.

"Yes, Miss Juliet would never join Glee club, nor do we need any of her kind." Rachel began.

"Rachel!" Finn whispered. "That was not very nice."

"It's true." Rachel continued. "And everyone knows it."

"Don't worry Finn I am fine, nor would I ever want to be in glee club." Juliet headed toward the door once again.

"Then why are you going into the theater?" The blonde stranger asked Juliet.

"Because I'm in theater, that is where all the real action and competition is at."

"Just move on Rachel." Finn began. "Lets just leave you know she only is saying things to get a reaction out of you."

"But anyways, Sam you need to join, Quinn and you would make great duet partners."

With the mentioning of Quinn Juliet rolled her eyes and grasped the door handle opening it. She quickly walked into the theater.

"Hey wait you left your painting!" Sam opened the door and shouted.

"Just keep it, I was going to burn it anyway." Juliet shouted.

Sam wrinkled his brows and exited the theater. He made his way toward the locker room and walked in. Finn was at a locker changing into work out practice wear. Arriving at the locker beside Finn's he placed the painting on the ground and leaned it up again the metal boxes. Instantly he pulled off his top exposing his lean chest.

"What's that?" Finn asked sitting on the bench that was directly in front of the row of lockers. Placing his left foot on the bench he tied his shoe.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"It looks more than nothing, that's a fancy painting there." Finn pointed. "Did you paint that?"

"No." Sams mouth lingered in the shape of an O making the situation more strange than needed.

"Where did you get it?" Finn wrinkled his brows.

"Does it really matter?" Sam pulled off his pants and put on a pair of shorts. "I bought it to help out with a fundraiser."

"It sure looks nice."

"The folks will like it, my mom will probably place it in the dining room."

"Yeah." Finn nodded.

"Hurry up and get changed!" A deep woman's voice shouted. "Get in the weight room now."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the cafe, Juliet looked around for her friends, scanning the room until she saw a petit girl dressed in a floral dress and a boy wearing a plaid button up. She approached a small square shaped table near the back that sat against a window. Dropping her bags to the ground she sighed.

"Are you okay?" Stacy asked pulling up a chair for juliet.

Juliet looked at her curly, red, headed friend and smiled.

"Yeah, rehearsal was just tough." Juliet exclaimed plopping into a seat huffing loudly.

"What happened?" Stacy continued going in to take a sip from her beverage.

"Glee club is what happened, they had to cut rehearsal 30 minutes earlier just so that Rachel and Finn could belt out another overrate and overused song."

"Sounds like the usual" Justin stated leaning onto the table.

"Yeah." Juliet agreed dully resting her elbows on the table and propping her head up on her hands.

"So what did you do with your painting?" Justin asked sitting up straight. He lifted a brow and stared at his female theatre friend intensely with his brown eyes. "Throw it away? Burn it in the school parking lot?"

"Honestly Justin like you could have done anything better." Juliet sat up straight meeting Justin's eyes. "Just shut up about it."

"I mean really where is it?"

"I gave it away." Juliet huffed. "Is that a problem? I mean does it really matter?"

"To who?"

"ugh I getting some coffee." Juliet stood up. "Need the caffeine."

Waiting at the counter for her coffee and tapping her fingernails on the counter Juliet's eyes began to wander, along with her mind. She still had not gotten over what glee club had just done, they had interrupted their rehearsal for a play that would be showing in a week. In frustration her eyes landed on the glass door of the cafe she breathed in deeply then allowed herself to come back to reality.

"Your coffee." a girl stated from behind the counter.

Juliet turned her head and lifted her hand, she grabbed the coffee then thanked the girl behind the counter. Arriving back at the table Justin gave her a look, a look that consisted of squinting eyes and pursed lips. He placed his arms on the table and leaned it.

"Who did you give the painting to?" Justin asked cocking his head to the left.

"Some guy." Juliet took a sip of her coffee then went digging into her school bag. She pulled out a black binder that the label on the front read "Theater 4th period" and placed it on the table.

"Some guy?" Stacy who had remained quite for a while spoke. She lifted a dark a thin brow and focused her blue eyes on juliet.

"Yeah just some guy, he is new. Well I have never seen him around campus before." Juliet opened the binder and began to flip the pages.

"Ugh you never give your art work away to anyone." Justin's voice sounded irritated. "New guy huh?"

"Big mouth and blonde hair." Juliet stated flipping through the pages of the binder. She stopped when she found a page full of highlighted lines. It was a script.

"Oh I know who you are talking about." stacy's eyes went wide. "Sam, right?"

"Yeah what's the big deal?" Juliet met Stacy's eyes.

"He's cute and on the football team."

"And your point is." Justin began. He ran a hand through his brown shaggy hair then looked at his wrist watch for the time.

"He's cute, that's my point and he is on the football team."

"Whatever." Justin stated cooly.

Stacy took a sip of her drink brushing off Justin's remark.

"Honestly being on the football team doesn't make him any more attractive than he already is." Juliet said dropping her gaze back to the lines on the page.

"So you think he is attractive?" Stacy chimed excitingly.

"Um I guess if you consider a guy who knocks you over than joins glee club attractive, then I guess yes." Juliet rolled her eyes.

"What? He knocked you over and joined Glee club?" Stacy practically spat out her drink. "And then you gave him your painting."

"Honestly giving your art away to strangers when you wont even give me a piece." Justin's brown eyes flared wide. His somewhat full lips got puffy with disgust.

"Now don't have a hissy fit Justin." Juliet wished. "It wasn't like that at all. He was leaving the theater room after a Glee club meeting and accidentally knocked me over as he was walking out. He joined glee after Finn asked him to. And you wanted me to burn that painting!"

"Well.." Justin grunted.

"Just drop it, it was just a crappy painting that the new kid has now." Juliet took another sip and flipped to the next page in the script.

"But it is exciting isn't it?" Stacy asked slamming her hand upon the table. The porcelain cup that held Juliet's coffee rattled. "I mean the new kid knows who you are. Everyone is trying to meet him, but he is quiet."

"Not very exciting at all, he seemed more conceited than quiet when I met him."

"Well can you blame him!" Stacy practically jumped out of her seat.

"Ugh." Juliet was annoyed. "I think it is time to take my leave."

Juliet closed her binder, stuffed it in her bag, chugged the rest of her coffee and stood up.

"Yeah talk to you guys later I guess, I need to not be so distracted" Juliet paused and moved away from her seat. "So yeah I will talk to you guys tomorrow if not later on tonight."

Stepping out of the shower Juliet walked toward the mirror, swiping a hand across the silver glass she exposed a clear reflection painted before her. Closing her eyes quickly she made sure she couldn't see herself, but with one deep breath and exhale she opened her eyelids allowing her eyes to see herself. Leaning in close to the she saw the dark circles beneath her blue eyes and the pale sharp cheeks.

"Juliet!" A voice called from down stairs. "There is someone at the door for you!"

"What?" Juliet opened the door and shouted.

"There is someone at the door for you!" An older male voice called out.

"Just great!" Juliet huffed. "It better not be Justin, I'm in no mood."

Quickly Juliet ran the towel through her wet dark brown hair, slipped on her under garments, through on a pair of plaid lounge pants and a gray sweatshirt and ran down stairs.

"So you actually have friends." Laughed a male sitting on the couch.

"Oh shut up!"

"Are you really going to go out and meet him looking like that?" The boy asked looking away from the flat screen hanging up in the living room where Juliet stood. "I mean you look sloppy."

"Him?" Juliet grunted. "Justin? And just shut up Adam you look gross always."

Juliet stuck her tongue out at her younger brother.

"This one is different." Adam stated with a more cheerful less negative tone.

"Different?"

"Yeah. Definitely not Justin, but you better get out there because it's a school night and I am sure the normal less nocturnal people of the world would like to get some sleep tonight."

Juliet rolled her eyes and walked through the dining room, through the foyor toward the front door where the front porch light was on. Giving her hair one less shake and pulling her sweatshirt down one last time she grasped the handle door and opened it.

"You." Juliet stated with a lifted brow. "Did you come here to knock me over again? Or was once not enough?"

"You." The blonde hair boy standing in front of her squinted. "Um. No."

"Am I able to classify you as a creep now?" Juliet asked leaning up against the white door frame crossing her arms.

"No." The blond stranger stated.

"Then state your mission sir, for all of this is a bit WIERD." Juliet added some emphasis on the word weird. Her brows went into a frown.

"I came here to give you this back." The boy pulled out the painted. "I thought you would want it back."

"Actually would rather not have it." Juliet was sounding a bit annoyed. "How did you find out where I lived?"

"Your address was on the back of the painting." He flipped it over and pointed at a small sticker on the canvas.

"Ah yeah." Juliet laughed. "So you really just drover here to return a crappy painting that I was trying to get rid of?

"Actually I live here, well not here, but a few houses down." The blond stranger informed. "And well I thought I would stop by since out of a complete surprise your address was in the same neighborhood as mine."

"right." Juliet squinted her eyes. "I'm sorry what was your name again? I seem to have forgotten."

"Sam." He smiled.

"Juliet." She extended her hand out. Sam did the same to meet with hers and form a firm hand shake. "Nice to formally meet you Sam, but I don't want the painting back. Just keep it."

"But why?" He mouth puffy and Juliet's eyes went wide in staring at them.

"Because I've gotten enough negative things out of it than needed." Juliet looked at the ground to keep herself from staring at her new neighbor's mouth.

"Negative?" He asked. "It's amazing, I mean I'm not really into art or anything, but I think it's actually beautiful, Is the area around here, I mean is it a real spot?"

"Ugh yeah, it's off exit 12." Juliet stated running a hand through her wet hair.

"I will have to find this place. I really like the outdoors, hiking and stuff." He smiled weakly.

"Yeah." Juliet furrowed her brows and crossed her arms she was a bit chilly.

"Close the door Juliet your letting the cool air in." Adam shouted walking past the door.

Juliet stepped away from the door and closed it.

"But yeah keep it." Juliet blinked looking up into Sam's eyes. "I don't want to see it again, okay."

"At least sign it, I mean I know it's yours, but at least sign it."

"As long as you don't try to give it to me again." Juliet laughed crossing her arms.

"Yeah I wont." Sam lifted both brows and made a goofy face. "I don't think anyone has ever given me a painting before."

Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a sharpie on you?" Juliet asked.

"No."

"Ah I guess I will have to go get one." Juliet opened the door. "Sam, um your welcome to come in if you want."

Awkwardly Juliet walked in with Sam behind her.

"You can either wait here at the door or sit in the living room."

Sam just stood there.

"Follow me." Sam followed Juliet into a well lit red painted room with couches where her brother sat on watching a tv show.

"Yeah you can just sit where ever."

Juliet ran up stairs to grab a marker.

"So are you her boyfriend." Adam looked over at Sam.

"Um no." Sam responded frowning.

"That's strange, yeah my sister never gives away any of her art work." Adam turned back toward the tv. "I mean never, you must be something special."

"I doubt it, she doesn't treat me like I am special."

Adam just laughed. "I just realized who you were dude, new kid right? New footballer who is up for Finn's position right?"

"Ugh I guess."

"Yeah You have to be him, you have that big mouth that all of the girls wont shut up about."

Sam smashed his mouth together trying to thin out his lips. It didn't work.

"Dude, don't be ashamed about it, the girls love it." Adam turned toward sam. "But get out of whatever relationship you have with my sister if have any hopes of wanted to get with any reasonable girl at school."

"Why."

"You know how she is."

Sam just nodded remembering what had happened earlier that day.

"She is stubborn and that is all you need to know about her oh and probably would not be afraid to kill a man."

"But if you do anything to her I wont be afraid to do anything to you!" Adam's voice went serious.

Sam's eyes went wide.

Juliet ran down stairs with the marker and made her way into the living room.

"So you wanted me to sign the painting."

Sam gave her the painting and she signed her name in a corner with the sharpie.

"There."

"Thanks."

Walking out the door Juliet followed.

"Whatever my little brother told you don't listen to him."

"Don't worry, he's a nice kid."

"You are seeing him on a good day." Juliet laughed. "Well I need to go to bed or something."

"Yeah?"

"Ugh yeah." Juliet frowned wanting him to go home. "It was nice meeting you."

"Ugh see you around school?" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't count on it." Juliet tried to smile. "I'm busy this week with the show and all, but whenever I guess."

"Yeah." Sam smiled one last time. "Good night Juliet."

"Ugh Good night Sam."

Juliet went inside and closed the door.

"Since when do you hang out with remotely okay people?" Adam asked. "An upgrade from that douche Justin."

"Justin isn't a douche and I don't hang out with Sam, I just practically met him tonight."

"Then why does he have one of you paintings."

"I was trying to get rid of it. Just don't worry about it."

* * *

So honestly the only reason why I am writing this fic is because I am a huge fan of Chord overstreet and I like his character in Glee. And it's fun writing fanfics. I write true blood fanfics as well...just check out my page i guess to see what I write.


	3. Chapter 3

Juliet stood in front of the 7 foot tall mirror that sat up against her bed room wall. Looking into the mirror she pulled down her long sleeved black lace dress over her burgundy tights. The dress stopped mid thigh snugged close to her body. Placing a strand of hair behind her ear she focused in on her outfit.

"What am I missing?" she asked herself staring into the mirror once again. "Ah I could wear a white blazer, oh yeah that would look great."

After pulling on a pair of brown lace up boots and spraying herself with a bit of perfume Juliet dashed down stairs to meet her brother in the kitchen. He was at the table looking over his homework and shoving breakfast food down his throat.

"We have at least 30 minutes until we leave, I think you can slow your eating down a bit." Juliet stated in a sarcastic tone as she pulled out a porcelain coffee cup from a cabinet. Walking over toward the coffee maker she pulled out her phone to see if there were any early morning text messages. There was one, Justin had sent her a message, 'sorry for being a douche yesterday, forgive me? buy you a coffee later on tonight? See you at school'. Juliet rolled her eyes then placed her phone back into her satchel.

"I need to get to school earlier today." Adam informed with a forceful tone. "So we like need to leave now."

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?" Juliet grunted taking a sip of coffee. "Okay lets go, but don't forget to put your plate in the sink."

"I forgot to tell you because you were too busy talking to mister big lips."

Adam stood up from his stool, grabbed his plate then placed it in the sink. Before heading out the door he placed a beanie cap onto his black naturally straight hair.

Arriving at school Juliet parked her old black Camaro in its' designated spot then got out. She watched her brother go off into the distance to the school, she followed behind him. Entering the school she watch Adam walk off toward a hallway of class rooms, she made her way toward a different hallway, the hallway toward the library.

Passing posters advertising for an upcoming glee performance she held back the urge to rip them away from the cork bulletin board. Reading one of them had, in bold letters Sam's name was under "Introducing". With a quick chuckle she walked away and made her way toward the library. Before entering the library Juliet opened her tote bag full of school books and pulled out a novel she was reading.

"Hey Juliet!" A voice greeted loudly.

Juliet jumped and dropped her bag. Rolling her eyes she turned around to face the one person she thought she would never see again...hoping to never see again.

"Ugh hey Sam." She greeted back, but with a more solum tone. Juliet couldn't help, but fix her eyes upon his wet hair which was dripping onto his gray sweatshirt. "It's not raining, but your hair is wet."

"Nice of you to notice." Instantly Sam began to shake his hair side to side like he was some sort of dog. Water flung onto Juliet's face.

"Can you please stop." Juliet held her hands up trying to keep from getting any water on her again.

"Sorry, it was still dripping." Sam's mouth went wide with a smile. "Oh and it's from working out this morning. I just got out of the shower."

"Nice." Juliet responded quickly bending down picking up her bags. She began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"A place I doubt you have ever heard of." Juliet continued to walk and entered the library.

"Hey, I know what a library is!" Sam shouted lacking his usual optimistic voice.

Juliet turned her head and gave him a vicious look then walked toward a table and sat down. Sam did not follow.

Juliet was standing in front of her locker, the hallway was crowded and the first morning bell was just minutes away from ringing. Quickly she opened her locker and shoved her bag in, but first grabbing the books she needed for the first half of the day.

"Oh I get it." A voice sprung up from behind her. "You think you're better than me don't you."

Juliet slammed her locker shut.

"I wouldn't go around making assumptions." Juliet turned to her head to face Sam and placed a strand of hair behind her right ear.

"It's because I am in glee club isn't it." Sam guessed.

"I could care less about you being in glee club." Juliet began to step away from her locker and out into the hallway. Sam followed behind her. Juliet could feel the student body's eyes on her.

"It's because I am popular." His voice went deep with a little attitude and he lifted an eye brow.

Juliet stopped and turned toward her annoyance.

"I could care less about your social status."

"Then what is it?" He asked loudly.

"Isn't it a bit early to even think that I have a problem with you." Juliet gave Sam a glare.

"I just want to be friends."

"If you want to keep your so called social status you might as well stay away from me...I make guys like you cry on a daily bases."

Juliet began to walk away quickly dodging her fellow peers. Sam ran back up to her.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"It means I scare them." Her pace quickened.

"I'm sure you don't, I mean you don't scare me."

"Just give up man, give up." Juliet laughed turning her head. "Please for both of out sakes."

Turning down a different hallway Juliet's pace quickened until she ran into Stacy. Stacy stood tall in a pair of black leather wedges dressed in a leopard print dress.

"I saw you talking to him." Stacy's voice was high pitched and too cheery for Juliet's taste.

"Your point?" Juliet asked.

"Why was he talking to you?" Stacy pulled her purse onto her shoulder.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, I'm sure he wont be talking to me anymore."

"Sure." Stacy rolled her eyes. "That is what you said last time in the cafe."

"If you really would like to know, he is basically my neighbor."

"What?" She shouted.

"Yeah."

"Remind me to plan sleep over at your house this weekend."

"Only if we roll his house." Juliet laughed, her laughter stopped once her friend gave her a glare. "I was joking...only a little bit."

The lunch line was long and barely moving, standing tapping her foot Juliet waited for the line to move so she could pay for her meal. Since her brother had to be at school earlier she had left her lunch at home. Finally getting to the cash register she pulled out her wallet and handed the lunch lady a five dollar bill then walked to a table where Justin and Stacy sat. She sat down.

"Can I say I'm sorry for being "That Guy" yesterday." Justin stated taking a fry into his mouth.

"That Guy?" Stacy asked mixing her salad.

"I was a total douche yesterday, I was so a "That Guy".

"That makes absolutely no sense at all" Stacy rolled her eyes and stuck her fork into her mouth.

"You are always 'That Guy' Justin." Juliet informed. "I mean, get over yourself...find a girl friend or something."

"Working on that, but it's somewhat impossible when everyone thinks I am for the other team you know, I'm only seen with you two." His voice began to show aggravation.

"Well it seems to be the total opposite with Juliet over here."

"What are you talking about Stacy?" Juliet's eyes went into a squint and the metal fork in her hand stabbed a chunk of bake potato.

"Oh nothing." a cheeky grin formed on Stacy's mouth.

Juliet kicked her friend beneath the table. Stacy yelped instantly and eyes through themselves at the group of friends. The eyes removed themselves and made their way to the doors of the cafeteria. There entering the cafeteria was the biggest pest of the school, well to Juliet that is, the one and only Glee club. In the front was Rachel, she did a hair flipped then with the help of Finn, stood up on a table and clapped her hand.

"Hello, student body." she clapped her hands once again in the attempt to get the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. "We have a special presentation for you all."

Juliet's eyes went to everyone in the cafeteria who was in Theater along with her. There eyes met hers in seconds. She nodded her head toward the door and all of the theater students nodded in agreement to leave.

"Okay go Sam." Rachel shouted.

The sounds of the Acoustic guitar interrupted the conversation flow and everyone got quiet. Then a voice began to accompany the instrument. Juliet's eyes left her fellow theater peers and went directly to Sam's. The lyrics of the song 'Set the fire to the third bar' by Snow Patrol began entering her ears. A second voice began to sing, no other than Quinn's. Closing her hand into a fist in annoyance Juliet stood up and nodded toward the door, one by one all of the theater students within the cafeteria stood up, gathered their belongings walked toward the trey returns, got rid of there treys and grouped up with Juliet in the front. The remainder students all at once turned their heads toward the theater students and watched as they all made their way toward the doors passing the glee club who remained singing. Opening the doors they all left.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did we really just throw our lunch away and walk out of the cafeteria?" Asked a girl tapping her foot on the blotchy floor of the stage within the theater. She pulled out a nail file and began filing her nails.

"Yes!" Juliet shouted crossing her arms in aggravation. "You did and it was worth it!"

"I don't think so." a boy whined rubbing his stomach, exaggerating how he was feeling. "I'm still hungry."

"Come on guys it's the glee club and they were disrupting our lunch." Another student from theater spoke. "I mean if they have no respect for us, we get up out of the lunch room during their performance, make a big scene, have no respect for them and leave, even if it was a new student."

"Exactly, yeah Taylor has a point." Juliet agreed smiling back at the lead male of the show the theater were about to put on in a week.

Juliet uncrossed her arms and looked at her fellow theater peers. They all looked like they were regretting throwing their lunch away.

"I mean you didn't have to follow me out of the lunch room." Juliet stated dropping her bags onto the stage. "At least this gave us more stage time. I mean we could go over some lines and stage directions."

"We showed them guys!" Taylor began. "Really I mean come on have some theater spirit!"

"But Sam is cute." The girl informed pointing at Taylor with her nail file. "And Quinn, though her voice was the nasally creature that it always is, she actually sounded okay with the new kid. They look cute together.

"Oh come on!" Juliet rolled her eyes. "You guys don't see it, we did it because every time we perform or advertise for performance they rip off the flyer or try to block out any of our advertisements for our shows away from the school. It's glee club for heaven sakes not the end of the world and plus in between classes you all can get something from the vending machines or we can go get pizza after rehearsal today if it would appease all of you. And Quinn's voice did not sound good at all!"

After thirty minutes of arguing and not getting any rehearsal time in, the bell for lunch period to end went off and the students within the theater collected the belonging and began to head out. Juliet took in a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

"You!" A girl shouted in the distance. Juliet looked up to see Rachel throwing her books onto the ground and approaching her stomping her feet in every step.

"You?" Juliet repeated in a question sounding casual.

"You little good for nothing Thespian, can't you see it, that this world only has room for one performing group at this school and it is Glee club!" Rachel flipped her dark straight hair, cleared her throat and continue. "Interrupting a performance is against all performer codes and you know that."

"As I recall you and your little glee club interrupted one of our performances out on the football field last year? A code, a non-existing code I presume, one you made up and don't even follow." Juliet looked at her right wrist, faking the action of looking at the time then began tapping her foot in irritation.

"It's different. We were introducing a new member to the team."

"Can't you see, that pretty boy isn't going to make Glee club any more appealing than before and don't forget to check on Goldie lock's voice, it sounded a bit nasally again, maybe she is coming down with something?"

"Just so you know, once you all left everyone totally got into it. They were all dancing and singing. I think Quinn and Sam are going to be the new it couple. The school is going to love them." Rachel crossed her arms.

"Rachel do you hear yourself? Talking about a Cheerio and a footballer with huge lips, for once you are not talking about yourself. Aren't you suppose to be the star of the school, with the new student, a new act you will be in the shadow of everyone."

Rachel's face dropped from the confidence it was show and hung open wide.

"Oh yeah, you will be in the shadow, I can see it now. Your act is all high and dry...almost like a raisin."

"Rachel what is going on?" Finn walked up to his girlfriend with wrinkled eyebrows. "What did I tell you about talking Juliet like this Rachel?"

Rachel's face went from being in shock to a cover up smile.

"Oh nothing Finn." She smiled. "Juliet was only telling me that the reason why she left during the performance was because she had to discuss something with the other theater students. She had to leave abruptly."

"Is that true Juliet?" Finn asked lifting an eye brow.

"uhhh sure." Juliet pulled the fallen strap of her bag up and walked away from the strange couple.

Juliet found herself being followed by eyes for the remainder of the day, every time she made her way through the hall ways toward her classes and even in class. A lot of them female and most of them came with the side order of fist shaking. Juliet would just shake her head in annoyance and continue her way toward her classes. In relief no big mouthed blonde headed boy with a dumbfounded expression plastered on his face in site.

At the end of the day Juliet walked to her locker and began to turn her combination. Opening the locker she could sense heat to the right of her, someone was standing behind the opened locker door.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to speak up? You're creeping me out." Juliet gathered her things and shut the locker door to see Sam leaning against the neighboring lockers. His large mouth was pressed together into a thin line, his eyes were in a slight squint and his arms were crossed. Juliet placed her things in her bag and gave Sam a strange look.

"You didn't have to do that today." Sam began. "It was rude."

"So are a lot of things in life." Juliet responded. "Don't look at it being about you, it was more of a Glee and Quinn thing."

"Quinn?"

"Nothing, her voice is annoying." Juliet walked away and made her way toward the theater room.

Juliet parked her car and walked into the house. She walked up stairs and dropped her books onto her bed. She felt like some sort of zombie, too tired to really function, but homework had to be done and notes written down in rehearsal had to be addressed. Going down stairs she overheard the sounds of clinging glass and oven timers going off. She entered the kitchen with a questioned on her mind.

"What is going on in here?" She asked.

Juliet's mother popped her head out of an oven and looked at her daughter. Pulling a dish out of the oven she placed it on the counter.

"We are having guests tonight."

"Guests?" Juliet asked running a hand through her hair. "As in Finn and his mom?"

"Yep, but other's may show up."

"Oh cool." Juliet rolled her eyes.

"You sound so enthusiastic about this."

"Yep, so very enthusiastic about it."

"Rough day at school honey?" Juliet's mother asked.

"Yeah!" Adam walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet. He pulled out a glass and went to the fridge. Opening the fridge he continued. "She made a big scene in school today and now everyone hates her...well all of the girls, but really what is new."

Adam pulled out a pitcher of juice and poured a glass.

"That's not true, not everyone hates me." Juliet rolled her eyes. "Only the Glee club hates me."

"Right..." Adam laughed loudly then took a sip from his glass.

"If we are having guests can I invite Stacy and Justin over? We need to study for a Chemistry test."

"Sure, there should be enough food and room."

"Yeah only because Juliet never eats...during the day...but late at night around the same time you can see her pigging out in front of the fridge. I have this theory that she is some sort of nocturnal creature that feasts on blood."

"Perhaps I have acquired the taste of blood and you know who's neck I would bite first and drain them all of their blood?" Juliet lifted her hands up and made them into a claw like shape. "It would be you Adam, I would make you one of my minions."

Juliet gave her brother an eerie look, holding his glass he began to run out of the kitchen, Juliet began after him.

"Not in the living room!" Their mother called out. "That juice will stain the carpet I just had cleaned.

Adam placed the glass on a side table in the living room and picked up a pillow off one of the sofas.

"I will not become one of your brainwashed minions!" He cackled then chucked the pillow at his sister.

Juliet picked the pillow up and threw it at her brother. It was a direct shot to his face.

"I think you messed my hair up!" He shouted.

"I think it goes with your messed up face." Juliet stuck her tongue out.

Adam instantly picked up his sister and threw her on one of the sofas and tackled her. His fingers went to her ribs.

"But don't we share the same genes Juliet?" He asked laughing. "We do, so both of our faces are messed up."

"Alright I take it back!" Juliet gasped. "You are messing up my hair now."

A knock at the door came.

"Come in!" Adam and Juliet's Mother called out.

The door opened and walked in Finn and his mother, but this time two strangers were behind them. Two blue eyes instantly locked onto Juliet's.

"Sam?" Juliet stopped laughing and instantly stood up away from her brother.

Adam wrapped his arms around his sister's waist and pulled her back down onto the couch. He began tickling her once again.

"Adam stop!" Juliet laughed, but was getting angry. "I mean it! Mom tell Adam to stop!"

"Adam cut it out!" Their mother shouted walking into the living room out of the kitchen. " Hello Carol and Finn, and who are these two?"

"Mrs. Moorehouse this is Sam and his mother Lisa, they are actually your new neighbors." Finn introduced.

* * *

I want to say thank you to all of you for reading. There should be a link to cast photos of the characters on my profile so check it out if you want.

* * *

**EDIT: So I didn't remember Finn's mom's name...sorry. Just edited. **


End file.
